


While You Sleep

by Wickedrider98



Series: 6-Month Fluff Lockdown before we get Vivisected by Season 5 [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hair Braiding, Haircuts, M/M, Napping, or at least an attempt at one, someone please give Jon a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedrider98/pseuds/Wickedrider98
Summary: Jon is feeling discouraged by how long it's taking him to heal from the past few months. Martin is there to help.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: 6-Month Fluff Lockdown before we get Vivisected by Season 5 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536955
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	While You Sleep

Martin's fingers carefully smoothed Jon's hair as he sat in one of the kitchen chairs, a worn dark blue towel draped around his narrow shoulders.   
"Are you sure about this, Jon?" He asked, his nails gently scratching at his scalp, "if you're not ready then we don't have to-"  
"I'm sure." There was a slight tremble to his voice, "besides, you said yourself that I could do with a haircut."  
"I was joking, you don't have to go through with this if you aren't comfortable. Y'know, sharp things near your neck and all."   
"I'll be fine."  
"Okay…" Martin picked up the scissors, "I'm going to start getting some of the length off, then I'll worry about making it look good."  
"Alright."   
He grabbed a bit of Jon's hair and cut it away with a dull snip. As he went to continue, the cool metal of the blade grazed Jon's neck, causing his muscles to tense up.   
"Jon?" Martin asked, "Are you okay?"  
"Y-yes."  
His hand touched Jon's shoulder.  
"Do you want to stop?" Martin's thumb worked small circles into his collar bone. He nodded.   
"I'd like that. I'm sorry."   
"Don't apologize," there was a hand cupping his face, and lips pressed against his brow, "you have nothing to apologize for."   
Jon leaned his head in the crook of Martin's neck.  
"Can we move this to the couch?" He mumbled into Jon's jumper, "probably a bit more comfortable for you."   
"Of course."  
They strode into the living room and settled down on the brown sofa. Jon settled on Martin's shoulder, while the blonde gently stroked his hair.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered. Jon sighed.  
"There isn't much to say," the Archivist's voice trembled, "when the metal hit my neck, it brought back so many...unpleasant memories."   
He buried his face in Martin's neck as he rubbed his back.   
"It's okay, Jon," he held the smaller man tight, "you're okay."  
"I know you wouldn't hurt me, I just… it all came flooding back. I couldn't pull myself out of it, and I…"  
"I know, believe me I do. You've been through so much, we both have, and I can't make it disappear but I'm going to try as hard as possible to make you comfortable. We're going to do things at your pace. Don't feel bad about it."  
"It's just frustrating that something so damn simple as getting a haircut-" Jon grumbled, his brow furrowing.   
"I know, it's hard sometimes. But you're healing, it takes time. There'll be a lot of trial and error. We tried, we can try again later. Don't feel discouraged by it. You aren't the same person I met when I started in the Archives, and that's okay. We'll find out what your new normal is, I promise."  
"I don't deserve you."  
"Don't say that."  
"It's true."  
"No. It isn't. You are one of the kindest, bravest, smartest men I've ever met. You walked into the Lonely for me. You walked into the coffin to save Daisy of all people. You're a good man Jon, I wish you'd see that. You've been strong for so long, let someone else take some of the load."   
The Archivist smiled, pressing his forehead to Martin's.  
"You should rest." The blonde man murmured, "because I know you were awake at four this morning."  
"Fine." Jon rolled his eyes, but laid down and rested his head in Martin's lap. Martin hummed as he untangled Jon's hair, chuckling at how quickly it had become knotted after he'd brushed it for him. It was just past his shoulders now, and Martin ventured to guess he hadn't cut it since he'd been in hiding from the police. He took a small bit of Jon's hair, separating it into three smaller sections, and began to braid. The process was slow, slower than it needed to be really, but Martin wanted this to last as long as possible. The first braid didn't take long, and soon he began working on another. It reminded him of the pictures he'd seen of Vikings with braids in their thick hair, though Jon hardly fit the mould in any other respect. He stopped after four, two on each side, and resumed the gentle petting as Jon napped. Martin absentmindedly flicked on the TV, going to Netflix and settling on a nature documentary to zone out to before succumbing to sleep himself.   
***  
Jon's stirring woke Martin a few hours later. He looked over at Jon, now sat upright next to him with one of the braids in between his fingers.   
"Did you do these?" He asked.   
"Yeah, it got a little boring just sitting there."   
The Archivist chuckled.   
"I was going to tell you I was ready to try a haircut again," he said, "but I don't want to cut off your handiwork."   
"I'd take them out before I started you know."  
"All the more reason to hold off."   
Martin huffed.   
"Would you take them out for a shower?" He asked, "specifically one with me?"   
"You're awfully excited about cutting my hair."  
"I just don't want you to miss the opportunity of not being nervous because I braided your hair," a soft smile played at Martin's lips, "besides, if you cut it and you still want me to do things to your hair, once I'm done we could go into the village and track down some product. It'd be fun to style it for you."   
"That does sound nice…" Jon grinned, "very well. Let's go."  
Martin stood, and offered a hand to the Archivist, gently tugging him to his feet.   
"Lead the way," he announced, motioning for the blonde to go first as they made their way back to the kitchen


End file.
